Takes Time
by Tempest2004
Summary: It takes time to admit that you're glad to have someone around that you hate. Imoen is no different. Not a romance fic. Please read and review.


This came to me during vacuuming, of all times. I guess it was all that white noise. I was working on this when I should be working on a paper for my English class, but Imoen was threatening to turn me in a chipmunk if I didn't.

Disclaimer: Sarevok, Imoen, Jaheira, Anomen and Amelyssan belong to Bioware and the now defunct Black Isle. Jessie is my character.

* * *

There are times when Imoen is grudgingly happy to have Sarevok around. When the other frontliners are badly injured, including her sister Jessie, so that Jaheira and Anomen have to patch them up with spells and potions. Her shoulder, with a deep but non-fatal cut, is throbbing with a tango-like rhythm of pain and here comes Sarevok, carrying a set of bandages, water to clean it and a needle and thread. He passes her a bottle of whiskey to drink as he stitches and ignores the hiss as he slowly pours water on the cut.

"That was a show of sheer idiocy even for you, dear sister. You know better than to be on the frontlines." Sarevok scolds sarcastically even as he begins to dry the wound. His words are harsh, but his hands are surprisingly gentle as he pulls the skin together. "I suggest you drink more of that whiskey, this will hurt." he warns in a not-quite-gentle tone and waits until she has most of the bottle down before inserting the needle. He pauses as she screeches in pain. Something like regret flashes in his eyes as he grabs an arrow from her quiver and passes it to her. "Bite down." he instructs and the pain isn't quite so bad as he stitches. Then the stitches are done, and he puts a bandage over them and packs the bandages away as Imoen readjusts her shirt.

"Thanks." she says and Sarevok just grunts.

"Don't do it again." he growls and moves on.

There are also times when Imoen could poke him with the needle he used to fix her up.

--------------

Imoen is grateful to have Sarevok around because he makes Jessie happy. Imoen doesn't know what goes on behind their closed door and she doesn't want to know. She thinks that if she ever found out, or worse _saw_, she'd need to return to Spellhold for real. But when they are outside that room and together, Imoen is glad to see her sister happy.

"Here." Sarevok always pulls out Jessie's chair for her. She always smiles up at him and it isn't lost on Imoen the hateful glare Anomen levels at Sarevok.

"Thanks." Jessie always says. There are more things Sarevok does. Helping her into and out of her armor, sharpening the sword when Jessie can't get that last, frustrating burr out. If Imoen had to provide an example of less-than-obvious love, this would be it. If Imoen had to pick an example of what kind of love she wanted, this would be it.

Sometimes Imoen wishes she has a love like that, but she's grateful her sister has it and that's enough.

---------------

When grudging happiness and gratitude have worn thin, Imoen is glad to have Sarevok around if only to have someone to fight verbally with.

"You are a child and should not be here!" Sarevok roars. Imoen doesn't flinch anymore because she knows, as close as he comes sometimes, Sarevok wouldn't hurt her anymore.

"And you're a murderous bastard who enjoys killing things!" Imoen shouts back and knows there's something wrong as Sarevok suddenly smirks.

"That's an oxymoron, Imoen." he said and walks away. Imoen huffs, deprived a good fight and starts to consider her last statement. And then, in the middle of her contemplation, it hits her. Sarevok used her first name, for the first time.

The smile that lights stays there for the rest of the day.

--------------

When every other version of happiness and acceptance has been run through, Imoen admits she's glad Sarevok is there. Facing the huge figure of Amelyssan with nothing but her spells and bow to protect her, Imoen inches over to the bigger bulk of her brother.

"We're going to survive this, right?" she asks in a soft voice, afraid to interrupt the wordplay between Jessie and the Dark Priestess. Sarevok glances down at her and in the depths of his dark brown eyes, Imoen sees not only the same fear she feels, but one that had nothing to do with her or the impending fight.

"Yes, Imoen. We are going to survive this." Sarevok replies. But below the calm certainty, Imoen can hear the anxiety and that makes her feel better.

"Good, 'cause I didn't think so there for a minute." she jokes and though Sarevok rolls his eyes, she can see the half-grin on his face.

-----------------

In the end after Jessie has turned down godhood to be with Sarevok, Amelyssan has been defeated and Faerûn is safe, Imoen is free to go wherever she pleases.

"So, is this goodbye?" Imoen asks of her sister and her brother.

"Only see you later." Jessie says and pulls her younger sister into a fierce hug. "Thank you for being with me for it all." Jessie whispers and Imoen hugs her back as fiercely.

"It was a hell of a ride, wasn't it?" Imoen says rhetorically and the sisters seperate. Imoen turns to Sarevok. There will be no hugs here, and if there are parting words, she will be surprised.

"You are a pain in the ass," Sarevok says and Jessie opens her mouth. He stops her by raising his hand. "But you are also welcome whenever and wherever we land." he says and surprises Imoen by giving her a brief hug. When they part, Imoen is doing her best to hide tears.

"You had better treat her right, bucko. Otherwise I'll have to come back and deal with you." Imoen warned and Sarevok chuckled.

"You'll try." he rumbled and Imoen set off on her own, before she could start bawling and embarrass herself. Just once she looks back. Sarevok is holding Jessie, his eyes and attention focused solely on her. Imoen smiles, knowing her sister is good hands and walks on, whistling merrily.

She's happy to have Sarevok around after all the pain, damage and insanity he caused. Imoen is equally glad her sister decided to become involved with him because she's looking forward to being called 'Auntie Imoen'.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Please R&R!


End file.
